highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 05
The group begins to settle in at the shopping mall, but tensions arise with another group of survivors, especially after one of them attempts to rape Shizuka. Kohta begins a " relationship" with Asami Nakaoka, a police-officer-in-training who has been left in charge of the mall. After a disastrous trip to the pharmacy to provide blood for an elderly survivor, the group decides to begin their plans to leave the mall. Last Volume Volume 04 Next Volume Volume 06 Chapters *Act.18 LEGEND OF THE DEAD *Act.19 Flags of The DEAD *Act.20 Blood and DEAD *Act.21 The Good, the Bad and the DEAD *Act.22 DEAD Rush *extra episode 01 Beginning of the DEAD *extra episode 02 Cos-play of the DEAD Act.18 LEGEND OF THE DEAD ' Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Shimada *Asami Nakaoka *Alice Maresato *Takashi Komuro *Zeke *Rei Miyamoto *Shizuka Marikawa *Saeko Busujima *Hiro Tamaru Act.19 Flags of The DEAD ' Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: *Shimada *Shizuka Marikawa *Asami Nakaoka *Saya Takagi *Alice Maresato *Takashi Komuro *Kohta Hirano *Hiro Tamaru *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Zeke *Them Act.20 Blood and DEAD ' Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: *Kohta Hirano *Asami Nakaoka *Hiro Tamaru *Takashi Komuro *Shizuka Marikawa *Saeko Busujima *Rei Miyamoto *Alice Maresato *Zeke *Saya Takagi *Them Act.21 The Good, the Bad and the DEAD ' Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: *Saeko Busujima *Rei Miyamoto *Saya Takagi *Zeke *Alice Maresato *Shizuka Marikawa *Kohta Hirano *Asami Nakaoka *Takashi Komuro *Them *Hisashi Igou *Matsushima Act.22 DEAD Rush ' Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: *Asami Nakaoka *Them *Matsushima *Kohta Hirano *Rei Miyamoto *Takashi Komuro *Saeko Busujima *Alice Maresato *Shizuka Marikawa *Shimada *Zeke extra episode 01 Beginning of the DEAD ' Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: *Saya Takagi *Them *Kohta Hirano extra episode 02 Cos-play of the DEAD ' Summary:' An omake chapter taking place during the mall arc. Saya drags Rei to a clothing shop and immediately strips her down, saying that Rei had been wearing that school uniform for too long and should change her look. Shizuka comes in and offers her assistance. First, Shizuka has Rei put on a rather sensuous club dress, saying how adults dress. Rei complains about it since she can barely move. Saeko comes in and makes a clothing suggestion, to show her the "Busujima Art of Fashion". Rei is promptly dressed in a rather revealing leather biker chick outfit, complete with Saeko ripping the sides of the skirt as she did with Shizuka in the high school. Again, Rei does not approve, and Saya believes that Takashi wouldn't be able to focus if he saw Rei dressed like that. Saya then takes her turn playing dress up with Rei, showing her "how geniuses dress". Rei is dressed like a lolita waitress, then angrily asks how she's supposed to fight "them" while wearing that. Saya chuckles that Rei would look like a crazy person if she did fight in that outfit. Alice comes in, scolding the others for beaing mean. Rei appreciates the thought, until Alice suggests that she wears a puppy costume so that "they" won't be able to tell it's her. Saeko, Saya, and Shizuka began laughing a the thought. Rei's had enough and goes into the change room to select her own clothes. The other girls wonder what she had decided to choose, then became confused when she came out wearing her usual modded school uniform. She angrily states that she's fine with the school uniform, which the others agree to. Meanwhile, Kohta was playing drill seargant to Takashi in a toy store, the latter complaining that he's only a highschool student. Characters in order of appearance: *Rei Miyamoto *Saya Takagi *Shizuka Marikawa *Zeke *Saeko Busujima *Alice Maresato *Takashi Komuro *Kohta Hirano Category:Volumes Category:Chapters